Cellulose ethers (e.g., carboxymethyl cellulose, methyl cellulose, etc.) form aqueous solutions and are available in various grades depending, in large part, on the viscosity of these solutions. High-grade cellulose ethers that form more viscous aqueous solutions tend to be more valuable than lower grade cellulose ethers that form less viscous aqueous solutions. The capacity of a given cellulose ether to form a more viscous aqueous solution is closely related to the degree of polymerization and/or other properties of the cellulose precursor from which the given cellulose ether is produced. High-grade cellulose ether is conventionally produced from dissolving grade pulp (e.g., cotton linters pulp), while medium grade and low grade cellulose ether is conventionally produced from lower cost wood pulps. Pulp grades referenced in this disclosure are further discussed in Herbert Sixta, Handbook of Pulp, Wiley-Vch (2006), which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The degree of polymerization of most wood pulps does not exceed about 1,500. In contrast, dissolving grade pulp often has a degree of polymerization of 2,400 or greater. Unfortunately, dissolving grade pulp tends to be expensive. Prior art attempts to modify low-cost pulps—a term that herein refers to pulps having a degree of polymerization of less than about 2,400, which have traditionally been available at a lower cost as compared to dissolving grade pulps—for production of high-grade cellulose derivatives have had only limited success. Accordingly, there is a need for further innovation in this field.